Family Crest/Quick guide
Details Mining *40 Smithing (boostable) *59 Magic (boostable) *40 Crafting *Must be able to kill a level-170 demon |items=*Shrimp (cooked) *Salmon (cooked) *Tuna (cooked) *Bass (cooked) *Swordfish (cooked) *Pickaxe *2 cut rubies *Ring mould *Necklace mould *1 Anti-poison potion *Runes to cast all 4 elemental "Blast" spell at least once. (13 air runes, 3 water runes, 4 earth runes, 5 fire runes, and 4 death runes.) |kills = Chronozon (Level 170)|recommended = :Recommended: *1 Anti-poison potion (for Poison Spiders you need to run past in Edgeville Dungeon) *Varrock, Camelot, Falador, and Ardougne teleports *Ring of dueling}} Walkthrough *'When speaking to characters try to go through all the chat options to ensure you don't miss any steps. It is recommended to bring all the required quest items with you from the start of the quest along with some food and the following teleports if possible: Varrock, Camelot, Ardougne, Falador, Edgeville (Amulet of Glory), Al Kharid (Ring of Dueling).' *Talk to Dimintheis in a house southeast of the east bank in Varrock. *Head to Catherby and talk to Caleb in one of the buildings north of the bank, give him Shrimp, Salmon, Tuna, Bass and Swordfish to receive the first crest piece. Speak to him AGAIN '''after giving him them. Ask him where the rest of the crest is to proceed. *([[Ring of Dueling|Ring of Dueling]] - Duel Arena teleport) Speak to the Gem Trader in Al Kharid. *Go north of the Gem Trader to the scorpion mining pit, and speak to the 'Man' with the yellow cape there (Avan). *Teleport to Falador, head down the Dwarven Mines entrance at the north east of the city. Once inside head a little south and then west to where the anvils and dwarven NPC's are, and speak to a character named Boot, who is found a bit west from the anvils. *Teleport to Ardougne, head east and go down the dungeon near Witchaven and Ardougne ship port. (Dungeon symbol on world map). *Run through the dungeon (not through the wall). There is a north room, a south room, and a room in the middle east where hellhounds and the perfect gold ore is. *Go to the north wall and pull the lever (up), then the south room and pull that lever (up), back to the north wall and pull the lever (down), then go in the north room and pull that lever (up), go outside and pull the lever on the north wall (up), then pull the lever in the south room (down). *Go into the hellhound room and mine 2 ''perfect gold ores''. *Go to a furnace (Falador/Al Kharid) smelt the ''ores'' into ''bars'', then use the bars on the furnace again and make one ''Ruby Necklace'' and one ''Ruby Ring'' with the rubies and ''moulds'' in your inventory. *Go back to the 'Man' (Avan) and give him the jewellery to receive the second ''crest piece''. *Teleport to Varrock, and head north east to the Jolly Boar Inn near the lumber yard. Once there, go upstairs and speak to Johnathon. After speaking to him, right-click and use your ''anti-poison potion'' on him and he will tell you where the last piece is. *Go to Edgeville (Amulet of Glory' teleport), and get ready for a fight, bring 'runes' for each of the four blast spells as you need to '''HIT' with each spell at least once. Maging is recommended as Chronozon is quite easy to kill and you can safespot without taking any damage. There are poison spiders in the dungeon which can poison you so anti-poison is recommended. Chronozon's area is part of the Wilderness and other players can attack you there. *Go south of Edgeville bank and head down to ladder to the dungeon, navigate through the dungeon and go through the gate where Chaos druids are, go west past them through another gate and the Chronozon is south of the black demons. He is pretty easy to safespot behind the rocks, cast each blast spell on the Chronozon and make sure they all hit damage, then finish him off how you like and take the last crest piece. *Use the crest pieces together to form the Family crest and head back to Dimintheis in Varrock to finish the quest. *Quest complete!